The present invention generally relates to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to methods of fabricating the fin element of a fin-type field effect transistor (finFET). A known type of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) is a non-planar device known generally as a fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET). The basic electrical layout and mode of operation of a FinFET device does not differ significantly from a traditional field effect transistor (FET). In contrast to a planar MOSFET, however, the source, drain and channel regions of a FinFET are built as a three-dimensional fin/bar on top of a local shallow trench isolation (STI) region and a semiconductor substrate. The gate electrode is wrapped over the top and sides of a middle portion of the fin such that the grate electrode is substantially perpendicular with respect to the fin. This middle portion of the fin, which is under the gate electrode, functions as the channel and provides an increased effective channel width compared to planar MOSFETs. The source and drain regions are the portions of the fin on either side of the channel that are not under the gate electrode. The source and drain regions can be suitably doped to produce the desired FET polarity, as is known in the art. The dimensions of the fin establish the effective channel length for the transistor.